Captain
Captains serve as leading crew members of a vessel. Captain ranks below Admirals and above Commanders. Captain is the highest-ranking stationed position on board a Union vessel, and boasts final command authority of the ship outside of orders from Union command or if deemed mentally or physically unfit. Captains have the power to command any crewmember or civilian aboard the vessel. In the early 25th century, there are roughly 3,000 active-duty Union captains. A Captain is the final arbiter of justice within the ship, with powers to physically detain persons in the Brig.In late 2419, Captain Ed Mercer orders Chief of Security Alara Kitan to forcibly detain Pria Lavesque in the Brig after her failed attempt to commandeer the USS Orville. In March, 2420, Mercer interrogates Doctor Claire Finn for the attempted murder of Kitan. He decides to continue to hold Finn in custody on the Brig. Captains also hold the power to initiate criminal justice proceedings against their own crewmembers through court martialling. A Captain's power is not unlimited as they are subordinate to Union admirals, who oversee multiple vessels, regions, issues, or fleets; and because a captain is responsible for order on their ship, they file regular reports to admiralty. Failure to report or to misreport is a serious offense, and may be punished by a letter of reprimand or stripping outright the rank and title of the Captain. Captains :Strictly speaking, most if not all Union officers of a higher rank seen would have been Captains. The following are those who are definitively seen as such. Planetary Union Union Fleet *An unidentified captain was commanding officer of the Exploratory-class before retiring in September 2419.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds *Ed Mercer: The current captain of the Orville, Commander Mercer was promoted and assigned to the Orville by Admiral Halsey, thanks to an appeal made by Kelly Grayson, quickly following the retirement of the previous captain.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds **''Griffith: Captain of the Orville in an alternate timeline where Ed never became captain; was killed during the Battle of Earth.''Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken *An unnamed human male is captain of the Transport-class in late 2419.Episode 1x02: Command Performance *An unidentified male is captain of the colony transport in late 2419.Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear *An unidentified female is captain of the Science-class in summer 2420.Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 *An unidentified male captain was punched in the face by Talla Keyali to convince the Janisi to provide aid to their ship following a Krill attack.Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake *Marcos: Captain of the Science-class ; was killed along with his entire crew when the Roosevelt was destroyed by the Kaylon just prior to the Battle of Earth.Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 EMercer.jpg|Ed Mercer Marcos.jpg|Marcos Other *An unnamed human male is captain of the Transport-class in late 2419.Episode 1x02: Command Performance *Pria Lavesque posed as a captain of the Vega Mining Consortium ship Horizon.Episode 1x05: Pria Bleriot captain.jpg|Captain of the Bleriot Captain Pria.jpg|Pria Lavesque Moclan Fleet *An unidentified Moclan captain was commanding officer of the ship where Bortus served in his youth.Episode 2x07: Deflectors *VorakEpisode 1x03: About a Girl *RechikEpisode 2x07: Deflectors *JakohnEpisode 2x12: Sanctuary CaptainVorak.jpg|Vorak Rechik.jpg|Rechik Jakohn.jpg|Jakohn Krill *An unidentified Krill captain commanded a Krill destroyer which was destroyed by the in the Battle of Epsilon 2 in September 2419.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds *Haros: Captain of the Yakar; was killed along with the majority of his crew by Ed Mercer.Episode 1x06: Krill *Kratok: Captain of an unnnamed Krill battleship.Episode 1.5x04: The Word of Avis, Pt. 2 *An unidentified Krill captain commanded a Krill destroyer which abducted Ed Mercer before they were attacked by the Chak'tal. His fate remains unknown.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes *A simulation of a Krill captain serves as an antagonist in the Shipmaster Qualification Program.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes *Dalak: Notably led the Krill fleet fighting alongside the Union against the Kaylon in the Battle of Earth.Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 *An unidentified Krill captain commanded the Davoro'kos.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots Krill captain 1.jpg|? Haros.png|Captain Haros Kratok.jpg|Captain Kratok Krill captain 2.jpg|? Krill captain simulation.jpg|A simulated Krill captain. Dalek.jpg|Captain Dalak Krill detachment officer.jpg|Captain of the Davoro'kos. Production Emblem Captain emblem sketch.png|Captain emblem sketch. Uniform Ed Mercer sketch.jpg Ed Mercer final sketch.jpg Ed sketch V5.jpg Ed sketch V7.jpg Ed sketch V8.jpg Ed sketch V10.jpg Ed sketch V11.jpg Ed sketch V12.jpg Ed sketch V14.jpg Ed sketch V17.jpg Ed sketch V27.jpg Ed sketch V30.jpg Trivia * Captains have the power to perform wedding ceremonies on their ship.Episode 2x07: Deflectors Notes Category:Ranks